<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405000">Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bikers, Bar Fight, Bar Room Brawl, Biker Gang, Biker!Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Kylo's favorite bar, some assholes decide to mock you. They soon learn that was a poor decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar is busy, when Kylo brings you inside. He’s parked his bike out front with the other familiar hogs letting you know the rest of the KoR was already here. He draped his big leather jacket over your shoulders, and you tucked the collar up around your ears just to block out some of the noise. There was music and the sound of chatter and the clanking of dishes and glasses, and not to mention the occasional loud crack of cues scoring points over by the pool tables.</p><p>He stands behind you as you walk, mean and menacing and oh so large, making everyone who would ogle you snap their eyes back to their own company. You sit with the KoR, who all greet you happily, insanely large ripped men and women who fawn over you and hug you and kiss your cheek like eager puppies wanting attention.</p><p>“Want a drink?” Kylo asks as you’re smiling and laughing with the Knights at something funny one of them, Natasha, says.</p><p>“Yes please, pick something you know I’d like.” You turn that smile onto Kylo, and the tips of his ears go red with affection for you. He’s grateful his hair is long and black and shaggy, covering any sign of it.</p><p>He’s not gone for very long, when he returns its with a couple bottles of beer for himself, and a icy cold drink for you. You scoot over on the bench-seat of the booth to make room for your impossibly wide man, who somehow fits with just the barest amount of space left.</p><p>It’s no matter, you think, as he slings his arm around your shoulder and tugs you close.</p><p>“Thank you honey.” You say warmly, clinking your glass with his and taking a deep sip.</p><p>“Honey.” You hear someone scoff and snort out a laugh from behind you.</p><p>You’re not the only one. </p><p>Your entire table has frozen, as Kylo makes a slow turn to face the booth which is backed against yours, his jaw clenched tight tight tight. You can see the muscles working, and you hold your breath. The Knights all have a glare leveled at the man who mocked you, a skinny guy with a shaved head to sport an elaborate snake tattoo that appeared to continue down his neck and to who knows where else.</p><p>“You say something?” Kylo asks, deadly serious and even.</p><p>“What’s that <em>honey</em>?” The skinhead asks, making Kylo lick across his teeth and remove his arm from your shoulder.</p><p>In an instant, he’s rounded the booth and has slammed the guy’s head down <em>hard </em>against the wood table, breaking his nose in a crunch of cartilage.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Hey what the fuck – !”</p><p>Two of the man’s buddies get up from the other side of their booth, and they make a valiant effort to fight Kylo. Kylo is a full head taller than the lot of them, and nearly twice as wide, twice as wide and sheer muscle, so their efforts are ultimately in vain.</p><p>No one in the bar even bats an eye, some don’t bother to even look in your direction, and you find that impressive. Either that this place is so used to violence, or everyone is so used to Kylo’s particular brand of violence, that it’s a non-issue.</p><p>You’re surprised the Knights don’t go help at first, but it’s very clear that Kylo doesn’t need any help at all, not with the way the security bouncers come over and haul away the guys that had instigated the whole thing. You forget that Kylo’s gang knew and protected this side of town, that this was his home bar. Of course they wouldn’t be throwing <em>him </em>out.</p><p>When it’s all over, Kylo comes back and sits down next to you, wipes his bloodied hands on a linen napkin that he then tucks into the back pocket of his jeans.</p><p>“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have – ” You start, but he shakes his head, chugs his beer for a good couple seconds.</p><p><b>“You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know.” </b>He says, loud enough for everyone to hear but soft enough to still make it just for you.</p><p>“Okay.” You nod, before smiling and repeating yourself, “Thank you, honey.”</p><p>“You’re welcome babe.” He replies, making you crinkle up your nose. “What?”</p><p>“Not babe.” You shake your head, and he huffs out a laugh.</p><p>“Angel?” He rectifies, and you nod, because that one is good, that one doesn’t make you feel like a piece of meat.</p><p>“Angel’s good.” You tell him, as you snuggle up against his side once more, listening to the sounds of the bar – much quieter now without the men’s chatter behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>